Rahasia di Balik Kaca Mata
by Shireishou
Summary: Double Face by Fujihiko Hosono. Mr. Harui Dr. Whoo adl A MAN WITH TWO COMPLETE DIFFERENT FACE. tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat menahan setiap depa rasa yang merayap pasti menyusuri sanubari dan merambati setiap otot di tubuhnya. Harui benar-benar marah...


**Rahasia Dibalik Kaca Mata**

**Base : **Manga Double Face karya Fujihiko Hosono

**Central Character :** Mr. Harui / Dr. Whoo

**Time Line :** Cerita pendek diluar manga tentang kisah cinta Harui dan Jun

**Warning :** Saya membuat ini dengan pengetahuan seadanya tentang komik Double Face. Meski saya sudah memiliki manganya vol 1-8, karena itu original Jepang dan ini manga dewasa yang penuh huruf kanji tanpa _furigana_, saya hanya bisa menebak-nebak isinya dengan berpedoman pada sedikit _kanji_, _hiragana_ dan _katakana_ yang bisa saya baca dan artikan (Saya masih merasa beruntung karena nama karakter masih terbaca). Setidaknya karya ini menunjukkan kecintaan saya terhadap komik yang batal terbit di Indonesia ini karena dianggap terlalu vulgar meski saya gak paham dari sisi mana vulgarnya. TT

**Untuk gambar wajah nya**, saya buatkan fanArt sederhana. Semoga bisa membantu membayangkan bagaimana diri mereka (rada ga mirip sih soalnya Double Face tipenya semi realis)

fav[dot]me/d17wnvv (DeviantArt)

fav[dot]me/d1fzdq9 (DeviantArt)

_Mr. Harui works for "MOONLIGHT FINANCE", a mediocre loan sharks company. His performance is failure but, in fact, he is the company's shadow proprietor. No one knows his true colors except the manager of Sugamo at branch, where he works as a debt collector. But he has a second face: super magician codename . He goes out incognito to punish greedy fellows and collects bad debts, using inside information available through his daily work in the branch office._

_(Taken from Double Face Manga Synopsis) _

_**Terkunci rapat dalam senyuman...**_

_**Topeng yang membeku di wajahku**_

_**Terdiam disana tanpa bisa tergerak barang sedikit**_

_**Menorehkan guratan rahasia yang tak berakhir...**_

**Story**

Laki-laki berkacamata oval itu tampak tergesa keluar dari mobil menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah menunggu di depan sebuah rumah. "Maaf terlambat!" Ujarnya sembari terengah-engah. Rambut lurus sebahunya diikat satu ke bawah seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu cerah dengan celana panjang warna senada.

"Ah... Harui-_san_... sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kita harus cepat berangkat. Pestanya sudah hampir mulai. Mau naik apa kesana?" Sosok wanita bergaun malam hitam selutut dengan rambut ikal panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan hiasan perak terlihat cemas.

"Ya naik mobilku lah. Kan aku yang mengajakmu untuk pergi bareng. Atau Jun-_chan_ ga mau nih naik mobilku yang kecil?" Harui tersenyum.

"Ahahaha bukan begitu maksudku." Jun tergelak. "Ya udah... Tapi sini kurapikan dulu bajumu. Kusut semua gitu!" Jun tertawa pelan.

Harui menatap pakaiannya sendiri dan ikut tertawa melihat betapa miring dasi dan berantakannya saputangan yang terselip di saku jasnya.

Mereka hendak menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Nene. Salah satu pegawai _Tsukikage Finance_ yang paling bawel dan lincah. Jun satu-satunya yang tidak punya kendaraan sendiri. Oleh karena itu Harui menawarkan bantuan untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Jun memperbaiki posisi dasi dan melipat rapi saputangan dan disematkan dengan hati-hati di saku jas Harui.

Dada Harui berdebar kala tangan lembut Jun menyentuh dadanya. Ada sesuatu menggelitik batinnya. Dia berusaha menjaga sikapnya dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia tidak boleh membuat Jun menyadari perasaannya. Karena dia masih menyembunyikan banyak rahasia dibalik kaca mata dan sikap bodohnya selama ini.

Ya... Jun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Harui yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di _Tsukikage Finance_ sebenarnya adalah pemilik perusahaan itu yang juga berarti atasannya. Harui juga merupakan miliyuner yang memiliki apartemen _suite_ besar di lantai teratas dan kerap memberikan bantuan uang dalam jumlah besar secara rahasia kepada orang-orang yang terjerat hutang karena terpaksa atau akibat terkena tipu muslihat.

Namun Jun tetap menghargai Harui apa adanya. Sebagai pria ceroboh yang sering menyangkutkan dasi panjangnya ke mesin pemotong kertas, melakukan banyak sulapan gagal, bahkan juga dengan seluruh lelucon-lelucon garingnya. Jun bahkan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada dunia sulap dan bersedia membantu Harui dalam mempertunjukan sulap sederhana ke rekan-rekan kantor lainnya. Harui merasa dirinya dihargai sepenuhnya.

"Ayo berangkat? Mau tunggu sampai kapan?" Jun menyadarkan Harui dari lamunannya.

"Ah i-iya... maaf..." Harui salah tingkah dan segera beranjak ke arah mobil.

"Harui-_san_ ga membawa alat-alat sulap lagi kan? Nene benci banget loh!" Jun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah..." Harui terperanjat. "Oh iya... gawat!" Segera dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali peralatan dari balik jasnya. Saputangan berwarna, bunga, bola dan lain-lain. Jun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub.

"Kamu selalu membawa itu semua yah?"

Tawa renyah Harui menjawabnya. Merekapun berangkat.

Pesta Ulang Tahun Nene berlokasi di daerah gunung karena orang tua Nene punya villa kecil disana. Pesta berlangsung meriah meski hanya dihadiri 8 orang dari _Tsukikage Finance_. Dan akhirnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Saatnya mereka kembali.

"Harui... lain kali, kalau datang ke pestaku, pakai baju santai saja. Aneh aku selalu melihatmu pakai jas kemana-mana!" Nene tertawa.

"Ahaha iyah maaf!" Harui tertawa. Namun ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk selalu mengenakan baju panjang longgar kemanapun dia pergi. Hal itu untuk menyembunyikan otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan terlatih. Dia tak ingin memperlihatkan itu sama sekali. Ia harus tetap sebagai sesosok Harui yang bodoh. Harui yang suka sulap namun kerap kali gagal. Bukan kepribadiannya yang lain yang ahli bela diri sekaligus merupakan pesulap kelas atas.

Dulu Jun hampir mengetahui rahasia ini saat perusahaan berlibur ke pemandian air panas. Untung trik spons di balik baju bisa menipu Jun dan membuatnya berfikir bahwa Harui memiliki tubuh gembul dan berlemak.

"Aku pulang dulu yah Nene-_chan_. Makasih pestanya." Jun memeluk Nene hangat.

"Hati-hati dengan Harui! Pukul saja kalau dia macam-macam!" Nene tergelak. Jun hanya tertawa. Bibir Harui maju beberapa senti mendengar kelakar Nene.

Mobil mungil Harui pun melaju di kegelapan malam. Malam begitu gelap tanpa adanya bulan juga bintang. Mendung menggelayut dan sesekali kilat terlihat menyambar. Mereka melintasi daerah hutan dimana tidak ada rumah yang terlihat. Yang ada hanya semak tinggi di kanan dan jurang yang dibatasi pembatas jalan dari besi di sebelah kiri. Jalanan beraspal terlihat begitu gelap. Hanya penerangan lampu mobil yang membuat semuanya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Wah... sepinya sudah jam segini." Jun mengamati jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tak tampak satu mobil pun melintas dari arah berlawanan. "Katanya sekitar sini ada kasus pembunuhan yah? Aku jadi takut." Jun menggidik ngeri.

"Umh... sudah seminggu polisi belum bisa menangkap pelakunya. Gak apa-apa. Kita akan cepat-cepat pu..." Tak sempat Harui menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Mobil yang mereka kendarai kehilangan kendali. Terdengan bunyi mendecit kala Harui menginjak rem dengan kuat. Ia membanting setir ke arah kanan menyeruak semak menjauh dari tebing sebelum akhirnya terhenti dengan goncangan cukup keras.

"Ah... kenapa Harui-_san_? Ada masalah?" Jun terlihat kaget dan menggenggam kursi dengan kuat karena tegang. Bagaimana tidak! Jika Harui tak bisa menghentikan laju mobil mereka, tak ayal lagi, mereka akan menabrak besi pembatas jalan dan meluncur sukses ke jurang.

Harui mengernyitkan kening heran. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Tunggu disini. Aku periksa dulu. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan bannya."

Berbekal senter yang cukup besar, Harui memeriksa satu persatu ban mobilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ban kiri belakang mobilnya bocor dan tampak sebuah paku besar tertancap disana. Ada seorang sengaja meninggalkan paku seperti ini di jalan untuk menghentikan mobil yang lewat? _Sial_! Geramnya.

"Kau tunggu di dalam, aku mau mengganti Ban dulu. Kunci pintunya!" Harui memberi peringatan Jun dengan serius.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Jun tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia terkejut melihat Harui yang biasanya penuh senyum kini berwajah serius. Kini ia didera rasa cemas... panik... Suasana jalan yang senyap dan gelap, hanya ditemani suara serangga yang bersahutan membuat pikiran buruk Jun makin menjadi-jadi.

Harui tersenyum berusaha menenangkan. "Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya secepat mungkin."

Jun mengagguk. Dengan tangkas Harui mengeluarkan ban cadangan dari bagasi dan mulai mencopot ban yang bocor. Namun tatkala dia hendak memasang ban barunya, sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Dia jatuh terjerembab di jalanan aspal yang keras.

Untung dia sudah cukup terlatih hingga pukulan seperti itu hanya membuatnya terjatuh namun dia masih memiliki kesadaran penuh. Dia merasakan gejolak emosi muncul dari dadanya. Tapi dia menarik nafas berulang-ulang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia bangkit perlahan ke posisi duduk sembari memegang tengkuknya.

"Wah... dia masih bisa bertahan!" Suara seorang pria gemuk pendek berbicara dengan sinis.

"Abaikan dia... paling juga sudah ga bisa berdiri lagi." Pria kurus jangkung di sebelahnya menimpali.

"Ayo cepat ambil barang-barangnya!" Orang terakhir dari kelopok rampok itu tersenyum. Namun gerakannya terhenti kala melongok ke dalam mobil. Ia melihat Jun yang sedang beringsut ketakutan. "Eh... ada perempuan juga di dalamnya."

"Wah... benar kak! Nampaknya malam ini kita dapat tangkapan besar!" Si Jangkung nampak sangat senang.

Mata Harui terbelalak... Tangannya mengepal kuat... _Jangan sentuh Jun_... Batinnya menggeram.

Harui bangkit berdiri dan bergerak menuju arah pintu dimana Jun duduk gemetar. "Tolong jangan sakiti dia." Bisiknya lirih. Dia kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu dimana Jun ketakutan. Melindunginya. Dia berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak kuat di batinnya.

Dia bisa saja menghajar ketiganya sekaligus. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya di depan Jun. Dia masih harus menyimpan rahasianya. Masih harus bersembunyi di balik kaca matanya. Dia hanya bisa menarik nafas berulang-ulang. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar.

Sebuah balok kayu kembali dihantamkan ke tubuh Harui oleh Si Gemuk. Kali ini mengenai tangan kanannya. Harui kembali terjatuh. Dia tak mungkin menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Balok kayu itu bisa patah dan Jun akan mengetahui kalau dia bisa mematahkan sebuah balok kayu seukuran itu dengan mudah.

"Harui _saaan_!" Jun berteriak.

Nafas Harui tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya menggigil. Rahangnya bergetar kuat.

"Ahahaha kau lihat... dia ketakutan!" Si Jangkung tertawa.

Mata hitam di balik kaca mata oval itu menatap tanah dengan nanar. Tidak... dia bukan ketakutan... Dia berusaha keras menahan amarah yang menyerang sanubari terdalamnya. Mereka tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya kepalan tangan pria yang masih bersembunyi di balik kaca mata itu. Para perampok itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahaya apa yang mereka hadapi dengan membangunkan singa buas yang berusaha keras menahan taringnya.

PRANG!

Kaca belakang mobil Harui pecah sudah terkena hantaman balok kayu Si Jangkung. Ia kemudian menggapai kunci dalam dan membuka pintunya paksa.

Harui bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Si Jangkung hingga terjerembab ke belakang. Namun Si Gendut kembali mengayunkan balok kayu itu ke tubuh Harui. Perampok yang dipanggil 'kakak' oleh mereka juga ikut memukuli dirinya. Harui akhirnya tergeser menjauh dari posisi Jun duduk.

Sementara Si Jangkung menyeret Jun keluar dari mobil dengan paksa, Harui dipukuli habis-habisan oleh kedua rampok itu. Jun meronta-ronta. Namun tenaga Si Jangkung jauh lebih kuat darinya. Si Jangkung menahan leher Jun dengan lengan kirinya.

Harui masih menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi. Ia telungkup melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman balok kayu yang menghujani punggungnya. Mata itu... mata itu menyala penuh nafsu... tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat menahan setiap depa rasa yang merayap pasti menyusuri sanubari dan merambati setiap otot di tubuhnya. Harui benar-benar marah...

"Hentikan... jangan pukuli dia lagi... aku mohon!" Jun berteriak histeris disela-sela tangisnya yang akhirnya pecah. Sesekali petir menyambar kencang. Wajah Jun terlihat sangat pucat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Wah... manis sekali cewek ini." Si Jangkung mengangkat dagu Jun ke arah wajahnya.

"Hei... jangan kau ambil dia sendirian!" Si Gemuk pendek tertawa. Dia menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Harui.

"Tenang... kakak akan mendapat giliran lebih dulu..." Gelak sarkasme Si Jangkung yang juga disambut gelak tawa perampok yang mereka panggil kakak.

Harui berusaha bangkit. Darah mengalir di bibirnya. Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu membuatnya batuk darah dan juga membuat ikatan rambutnya terlepas. Namun rasa sakit yang diterimanya seolah lenyap dialiri rasa mendidih yang bergejolak di darahnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat... Nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang nanar dan penuh nafsu membunuh. Rambut lurus yang lebih panjang sedikit dari bahu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Langit malam tanpa bulan juga bintang itu membuat para perampok tak bisa melihat wajah Harui dengan jelas. Petir yang menyala pun tak cukup terang untuk membuat ekspresi Harui yang penuh dendam terlihat.

"Lepaskan Jun..." Ucapannya bergetar... dia sudah tak bisa mengontrol suaranya lagi.

Si jangkung tergelak. "Apa dia pacarmu? Lemah sekali. Kau tidak bisa lihat dia gemetaran begitu masih bisa meminta kami melepaskanmu!"

Jun hanya terdiam dan menangis. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga tidak kuasa melihat Harui dipukuli sampai babak belur seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Si Jangkung mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau kita lucuti bajunya perlahan? Pasti seru melihatnya menangis di depan kekasihnya."

Mata Harui kembali terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya... Dengan tangan bergetar dia meraih bingkai kaca mata yang sedari tadi masih sekuat tenaga dipertahankan agar tetap di posisinya. Harui kini memutuskan untuk menariknya lepas. Melepaskan pribadi keduanya... tak perduli apakah Jun akan mengetahuinya. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Jun.

Namun tak disangka, Jun tiba-tiba menggigit tangan Si Jangkung yang sedari tadi membelenggu lehernya. Si Jangkung terperanjat dan dengan gerak reflek mengayunkan pukulan telak ke pipi Jun. Dan Jun pun terjerembab tak sadarkan diri.

"JUUUUN!" Harui berteriak histeris melihat wanita yang disayanginya terjerembab ke tanah tanpa daya.

Ditariknya Kacamata itu lepas dari wajahnya dengan keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat meremas kaca matanya sehingga rangkanya bengkok dan kacanya pecah berkeping-keping. Serpihan kaca itu melukai tangannya. Namun Harui tak ambil perduli.

Dia mendongak... tatapan matanya berubah. Hawa membunuh terpancar jelas disekujur tubuhnya. Ia menatap satu persatu prampok yang telah melukai Jun dan juga dirinya. Diliriknya sekilas koper sulap yang berada di jok belakang dimana pintunya sudah terbuka. Hanya beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuhnya... Sekarang... kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Kalimat dingin penuh ancaman dengan nada rendah dibalik nafas yang memburu keluar dari bibir yang masih berlumuran darah itu. Ya... sosok bodoh Harui sudah lenyap. Yang berdiri di hadapan perampok itu adalah Whoo. Sosok pesulap tangguh yang dipenuhi amarah...

Mata itu menatap dingin. Ketiga perampok itu menyadari perubahan aura sosok yang berdiri tegap di depan mereka... Mereka sedikit ketakutan.

"_Abrakadabra_..." Whoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melompat ke depan, menerjang perampok itu, menyambar tas dari jok belakang dengan gerakan gesit dan tiba-tiba ratusan lembar kartu truff bertebaran di udara. Membuat para perampok itu kebingungan serta kehilangan arah. Dikocoknya sebuah kaleng dan kemudian keluar asap disertai gulungan kertas bertebaran mengaburkan pandangan siapapun di malam yang kelam itu. Whoo mengangkat tubuh Jun dan menidurkannya di jok belakang dengan cepat.

"Nah..." Lanjutnya saat kartu-kartu dan asap itu sudah menghilang dari udara. "Saatnya aku menghadapi kalian satu persatu" Kepala Whoo mendongak dan tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang mampu membuat lawannya merasa diremehkan dan dianggap tidak berdaya. Ia berdiri tegak. Menantang ketiganya untuk menyerang dirinya bersamaan.

"KURANG AJAR! Beraninya meremehkan kami!" Si Gendut marah dan menerjang maju.

"_Abrakadabra_..." Whoo kembali bergumam lirih. Ia berkelit dengan sempurna. Menyelengkat kaki si Gendut sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, Whoo menarik kerah baju Si Gendut sebelum kemudian membantingnya ke tanah dan mengikatnya dengan borgol. Melihat Si Gendut masih bisa meronta, dihantamnya wajah Si gendut dengan tinju kanannya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa lagi?" Whoo bertanya dingin.

"Kau serang dari kanan, aku dari kiri!" Orang yang dipanggil kakak tadi memberi perintah. Si Jangkung mengangguk

"Wah... main keroyok yah?"

Kedua perampok itu menyerang Whoo dari dua sisi berlawanan. Mereka menerjang dengan balok kayu dan juga pisau. Whoo mengelak sembari menangkap tangan Si Jangkung yang memegang pisau. Melakukan pukulan telak ke pergelangan tangannya. Pisau pun terlepas dari tangannya. Dia mengelak dari pukulan sang kakak dan justru menggunakan Si Jangkung sebagai perisai.

BRUK! Pukulan balok kayu sang kakak menghantam Si Jangkung telak. Si Jangkung pun roboh tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah... baik hati sekali kau membantuku." Whoo tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Nampaknya sang kakak sudah kehilangan ketenangannya dan langsung kembali mengayunkan balok kayunya sembarangan. Whoo tersenyum senang karena tipe musuh seperti inilah yang paling mudah dikalahkan. Dia melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar. Tongkat yang dipegang sang kakak terpental ke udara, Dengan sigap Whoo menangkapnya dan memukulkannya ke tengkuk dengan keras. Sang kakakpun ikut jatuh terjerembab tak sadarkan diri.

Whoo menyeret ketiganya dan memborgol mereka dengan tiang pancang jalan. Dengan jari telunjuknya dia menyentuh dahi ketiganya. Ya... Whoo menghipnotis mereka. Membuat mereka melupakan bahwa Harui telah berubah menjadi Whoo. Membuat ingatan palsu di benak mereka.

Whoo memandang langit yang terkadang masih mengeluarkan sinar disertai bunyi gemuruh. Dia memejamkan mata menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya suara serangga malam yang menemaninya dalam hening.

"Aduh... kaca mataku." Whoo menyadari 'segel' nya telah dia rusakkan sendiri. Namun dia membuka tasnya dan kembali mengeluarkan kaca mata cadangan lainnya. Juga karet rambut untuk mengikat kembali rambutnya.

Ia menunduk sembari mengenakan kacamatanya. Ditariknya nafas berulang-ulang dan ketika ia membuka mata dan tersenyum, Sosok garang Whoo sudah lenyap. Berganti sosok ramah penuh senyum Harui.

"Aduh... tanganku..." Dia baru menyadari tangannya mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Namun ia masih bisa menelepon polisi dan berpura-pura sedang diserang.

Ia berdiri di luar mobil memandangi Jun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Maaf membuatmu takut... Tapi aku pasti akan melindungimu selamanya." Harui tersenyum.

Bunyi sirine datang bersahut-sahutan menandakan polisi telah tiba. Harui pura-pura pingsan di jalanan beraspal.

Semua bisa diatur nanti. Akan dibuatnya kebohongan untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Setidaknya... malam ini... dia bisa melindungi wanita yang paling dia kasihi.

Langit mulai menumpahkan tangisnya... Memberikan sedikit hawa beku di jalanan beraspal dimana Harui _pingsan_ dengan wajah penuh senyum.

_**Meski duri menerjang setiap langkah**_

_**Akan kulindungi kau dalam gelapnya kabut**_

_**Kan kudampingi kau dalam bisu...**_

_**Di balik topeng yang masih juga beku...**_

**Gading, 29-30 Nov 07**

Thx **buat Romi** atas ide cara ngerampoknya

Aku bener2 cinta sosok **Harui** saat marah sebelum berubah menjadi **Whoo**. Ahahahaha

Sayang **Level Comics** ga jadi nerbitin komiknya. Aku udah tersetani oleh komik yang mereka buang, malah batal terbit. _Porn_ mananya... ini bersih dibanding Nube ataupun komik2 cinta skarang yg cium2 mulu. TT ayoo doonk terbitiiiiiiiiiin. Susah nih baca 8 Buku kanji semua.

Thx Buat **Ida** yang udah mau bersusah payah mengambilkan buku-buku Double Face dari Elex. Trus juga thx buat **mbak Binarti** yang mau dititipin karena aku belum sempat asistensi komik. Juga buat **Papa **yang udah bela2in nyariin dan ngebeliin buku 10-14 saat dinas ke Jepang padahal cm bentar. Dan adikku **Hassei** yang udah berkorban ga dpt oleh-oleh dr papa gara2 uangnya dah buat beli buku.

Thx juga buat **Karen-chan** ku yg kusayang atas kesediaannya me review dan kasih masukan buat fanfic ini (HUGS)

**Komen edited October 2009**

Sial, komiknya dah sampe buku 18. KAPAN BISA BELI LAGIIIIIIIII? Ouch.. nomer brapa nih bakal tamat? T_T ga ada manga scannya pulak. T_T

Btw pas ngarang ini aku belum dapat buku 8 ke atas. Ternyata pas buku ke 12, ada kisah yang mirip loh. Cuman di situ, Jun nya nyaris ditenggelamkan berdua ama Harui. Aih… keren banget pas dia melepas kemeja formilnya dan berubah jd harui kala dia Marah. LOVE IT!


End file.
